Detective Conan Time Travel
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: This is the revamped version of Case Closed Time Travel. It was greatly improved.
1. Detective Conan Past

Detective Conan Past

Title: Detective Conan Past  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death; _ Years Ago (Presumably around 16 years ago)  
Summary: Gin, Vermouth, Jodie, and James get teleported to the past. They meet Kid Akai and his father, Melkior Akai.

Gin, Vermouth, Jodie, and James landed on the grass with a loud thud followed by groans of pain. "Where the hell are we?" Vermouth asks.

"Beika Park," A kid answers. He had short, wavy, black hair and green eyes. He was around 14 years old. With him was a man with short silver hair and green eyes. "You guys fell out of a portal."

"Yup," Jodie says. "We traveled to the past." She pointed at the billboard. It was dated many years ago.

"My name is Shuichi Akai," The kid introduces.

"My name is Melkior Akai," The man says.

"I am Jodie Starling," Jodie says. "This is James, Gin, and Vermouth."

"Gin?" The man queried. "So the plan does work after all." He made a small chuckle.

"Plan?" James asks. "What plan? You die in a couple of years."

"I thought you'd figure it out by now, Black-san," The man says. "The plan is I fake my death and I infiltrate the Organization and earn the codename Gin."

"So Gin is a…FBI Agent?" Vermouth queried. "And he killed his own son?"

"Wait—I what!?" Past Gin exclaims. "I would never harm Shuichi!"

"But I enjoy watching him die," Gin said. "I enjoy every second of killing someone."

"I'm pretty sure you cannot be me," Past Gin says. "You are too evil."

"I even have a video," Gin held up a disc. He thought for a second. "If I kill Akai here, then he won't be a pain in our time."

Gin took out his Beretta M9. He aimed it at Kid Akai. Before he could pull the trigger however, another portal opened. This time a man came out and kicked Gin to the ground. The man wore blue futuristic armor. "I don't think you'll be able to kill him."

"And you are…?" Vermouth asks.

The man clicks a button on his wristband and his helmet retracts. His hair was short, black, and wavy. His eyes were a green with a piercing glare. "I'm Akai Shuichi, King of Dragonia."

"Hey," Kid Akai asks. "Does the Taikonizer still have missiles?"

"What do you mean by _still has_?" Past Gin asks. "And what's a Taikonizer?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Kid Akai claimed. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Otou-san."

"We should head inside before we cause a scene," James suggests.

XXX

The group heads to Past Gin and Kid Akai's house. When Past Gin opened the door, he was greeted with a kick to the face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" A woman shouts. She had long black hair and green eyes. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME BY 9!"

"Sorry Meruna," Past Gin apologizes. "We ran into people from the future."

"Hey Gin," Vermouth asks. "Who's that?"

"Akai's _very _scary mother," Gin answers.

Meruna sees the group. She leads them into the living room. "Sorry you had to see that," Meruna said. "Melkior took Shuu-chan night fishing and it's really late. I have a feeling he took him to a bar again. My name is Meruna Akai."

"My name is James Black," James says.

"My name is Jodie Starling," Jodie states.

"I am Gin," Gin says.

"He's actually Melkior Ikari from our time," Vermouth corrects. "I am Vermouth."

"I'm Shuichi Akai," Akai introduces.

"So you are Shuu-chan when he's older," Meruna says. She turns to Gin. "And you are Melkior in the future."

"Do not call me 'Shuu-chan'," Akai says. "I'm 30 years old."

"I'll call my Shuu-chan 'Shuu-chan' then," Meruna says.

"I'm fourteen," Kid Akai says. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I'm going to kill Akai," Gin says. "I'll kill him; then I'll kill his dead girlfriend's sister." Meruna glares at Gin. Gin started to sweat. "Or not,"

"So how did you guys end up here?" Past Gin asks.

"We were chasing Gin and Vermouth," James explains. "But a portal opened and all four of us were sucked in."

"Akemi was testing out my Time Taikonizer, opened up a portal, and I ended up getting stuck here." Akai chuckled a bit. "I bet she's panicking again."

"Isn't Akemi Miyano-san dead?" James asks.

"She's alive," Akai answers. "The one that died was her clone."

XXX

A portal interrupted the conversation. Gin, Vermouth, Jodie, James, Akai, Kid Akai, Past Gin, and Meruna were sucked in.


	2. Detective Conan Dragon

Detective Conan Dragon

Title: Detective Conan Dragon  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Kir Arc  
Summary: Gin, Vermouth, Jodie, James, Akai, Kid Akai, Past Gin, and Meruna end up traveling to the Kir Arc time period.

Characters:  
Akai  
Past Akai  
Kid Akai  
Meruna  
Jodie  
Past Jodie  
James  
Past James  
Gin  
Past Gin  
Kir Arc Gin (Possibly)  
Vermouth  
Past Vermouth (Possibly)

_ A portal interrupted the conversation. Gin, Vermouth, Jodie, James, Akai, Kid Akai, Past Gin, and Meruna were sucked in._

They landed with a thud. "Ow," Jodie groaned. "I feel like we fell onto hard flooring."

"Who are you impostors?" A woman who looked exactly like Jodie asks. She held a gun aimed at the group. "And how did the Organization know Mizunashi Rena was held here? And what's with the kid (Kid Akai)?"

"I'm not a kid!" Kid Akai claims. "I'm fourteen years old and my name is Shuichi Akai!"

"You do look like Akai-kun when he was younger," James says.

"That's because they are from different time periods," Past Akai said. He was sipping a can of black coffee and leaning against the wall. "They are time travelers."

The group all introduced their selves. "So if Shuu went to meet with Mizunashi Rena," Past Jodie asks. "Then he would die? Shuu, don't go meet with Rena!"

"But the chances are that she'd be killed are high." Past Akai claims. "And she's the only line we have to the Organization. So I'll be leaving in about a few minutes. When I die, do not give my belongings to my brother. Give it to Masumi instead."

Past Akai receives a phone call. "Hello?" He asks. "So the seventh left curve of Raiha Pass?" He then hangs up. "So I'll be leaving."

"How the hell do you even survive?" Gin asks. "There's a corpse and blood."

"That's for me, Conan-kun, and Rena to know and you to find out, Gin," Past Akai answers. "And also the rest of the FBI to find out,"

"Why don't I just shoot him right now?" Gin takes out his Beretta M9. Past Akai exhales a small fireball in Gin's face. Gin barely had time to dodge. "HOLY SHIT!"

"You should really shut up," Past Akai says, unfazed. "When you disturb a dragon, they'll attack."

"Dragon?" Past Jodie questioned. "Shuu, what are you talking about? You don't look like a dragon to me. Or are you making riddles again?"

An explosion was heard outside. They looked to the window and saw smoke. Past Akai and Akai's eyes narrowed. "Raven,"

XXX

The group hurries to the site. Buildings were destroyed. Trees and bushes were scorched; some still burning. There were some corpses in the ruins. Standing in the rubble was a man with an evil smirk. He had raven colored hair, dark eyes, and dark armor. He looked to the group. "Which one is from the future?"

Akai glared at the man. He gritted his teeth and muttered, "Raven, you will pay for all the lives you took."

"So I take it that you are the one I'm looking for?" Raven asks.

Akai looks to the group. "You should get out of here,"

"You're going to get killed!" Meruna protests.

Past Akai smiled a little. "Have trust in him," He says. "Raveniald may be powerful but I get stronger too."

Akai is surrounded by a light. His hair was tinted red. His teeth were sharper. His skin was a little darker. His nails were sharper. He grew two dragon wings and a trident-like tail. He held a sword that was pure red. He then recited, "Portalis Maximus Taiko,"

XXX

A portal opened and the group enters. They were in a palace-like building. "Where is this place?" James asks.

"Taiko," Past Akai answers. "It took me ten years to build. The Ravonian Empire destroyed the Dragonian Palace so I built it with improvements."

Past Akai transforms into a wolf. He quickly climbs up a bunch of stairs. The others followed him. They came to a lab. A woman hugged Past Akai tightly. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "HI DAI-KUN!"

"Akemi I can't breathe!" Past Akai gasped. "I need air!"

Akemi let go of Past Akai. He transforms back into human form. "Are the packets ready?"

"Yeah," Akemi answers. She passes a bunch of blood packets to Akai. "They'll set off when the fake bullet is fired. I just hope you're as good as an actor as they say you are."

"He's a good actor," Vermouth compliments. "He even fooled me, the great American actress."

Past Akai straps on the blood packets. "I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure Gin will be fooled?" Akemi asks.

"It fools him alright," Past Akai says. "Even ask him himself," He points to Gin. "They are from the future."

"Hey Dai-kun," Akemi asks. "If you are here, then who is fighting Raven?"

"Future me," Past Akai answered. "I'm going to go head to Raiha Pass right now,"

Past Akai's phone rings. "We need to cancel the meeting," It was Kir.

"Eh? Why?" Past Akai queried.

"Yeah Kir," Gin interrupted. "_Why_?"

"Gin?" Kir exclaims. "What are you doing there? You were holding met at gunpoint a couple minutes ago! You're Porsche is still at base!"

"Answer the question," Gin says.

"Parts of Raiha Pass were destroyed so there is no way of getting to our meeting place," Kir answers and then hangs up.

"I guess I can go check on the battle," Past Akai shrugs. "Portalis Maximus Beika," A portal opens and he enters. The group (except Akemi) enters.

XXX

The area around them was in ruins. Akai stood there in his 'demonic' form. Raven was also there. They were both seriously injured. Akai had a gash across his torso and his left eye was cut. Raven had a gash across his back. Raven noticed the group and began to charge an orb of dark energy. "Karasubakudan!" He fired it at the group.

Akai noticed and barely had enough time to take the attack for them. He fell to the ground. Raven smirked, satisfied, and left. A portal opened and they were sucked in once more.


	3. Detective Conan 2014

Detective Conan 2014

Title: Detective Conan 2014  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Original Timeline  
Summary: The group is teleported to the original time period.

_Akai noticed and barely had enough time to take the attack for them. He fell to the ground. Raven smirked, satisfied, and left. A portal opened and they were sucked in once more._

They ended up inside of Taiko. But the base seemed more improved than the previously visited one. They caught sight of the unconscious Akai. Med teams rushed him to the ER. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Jodie asks.

"He'll be _fiiiine_," Kid Akai says without a care.

"How can you be so sure?" Past Gin asks.

"'Cuz I'm awesome," Kid Akai answers.

Gin was about to say something but Past Akai interrupted, "Gin if you comment on that I'll carve your heart out and feed it to the demons." Gin became silent.

Past Akai went up to the computer and turned it on. The words were all symbols. "We're in the year 2014,"

"That's our time period," James says. "We're back in our time."

The doctors soon came out. They tell the group that Akai is in critical condition but will survive. The doctors went back to their work. "I told ya that I'm awesome," Kid Akai says. "Awesomeness beats pain!"

"Where does Shuu learn that?" Past Jodie asks.

"I have a feeling it is from a certain _someone_," Meruna glared at Gin and Past Gin. "You shouldn't have brought him to that bar. He's only..."

"Fourteen," Kid Akai informs.

"He's only fourteen!" Meruna continued. "How are you a responsible father when you bring your son to a bar? Are you going to take Tooru and Masumi to a bar too?"

"So we _aren't _supposed to take them to a bar?" Past Gin asks.

Past Akai and Kid Akai sighed. "Shouldn't we check on Akai?" Past Akai suggests, bringing them back to the present.

"Yeah we should," The group agreed.

XXX

The group got to Akai's hospital room. Akai was tearing all the machines away from him. "Shuu, I really think you shouldn't be destroying those machines," Jodie says.

"I'm fine," Akai assures. "I don't need much rest."

There was a knock at the door. They opened it at it was Akemi. "Dai-kun," She said. "I brought the serum you told me to bring." She handed a tube with a cork. The tube was full of a reddish-orange liquid. "What is it anyway?"

"Suppose to increase flame," Akai says. "Quickens the healing time for dragons," Akai gulps the whole tube down. "Tastes horrible," Akai's wounds started to heal quicker as Akai had said.

Akai gets up. He transforms into a wolf and runs past everyone. They were not quick enough to figure out where he went. "Where'd he go?" Vermouth asks.

"Probably somewhere to chill off," Akemi says. "He gets agitated real easily when Raven is part of it,"

"Shut up," Past Akai says. "All I'm doing is protecting the world,"

"So where are we supposed to find him?" Meruna asks.

"Near a lake, surrounded by greenery," Past Akai answers.

XXX

Past Akai led the group the area. It took half an hour. There was a lake, a stream, and a waterfall. There was a mountain and greenery everywhere. Akai was near the lake. He wore a blue shirt and black shorts. His armor was nowhere in sight. He jumped and dove into the lake.

A few minutes later, he resurfaced. He had three fish in his mouth. They were all still alive and not that injured. He released the fish. The fish swam away. Akai got out of the lake. He transformed into a wolf and shook himself dry. He transformed back to human form. He lied under a shady tree.

"This place is beautiful," Akemi compliments. "I guess I never explored a lot of Dragonia."

"There's a lot you haven't explored," Past Akai says. "Neither I nor the previous kings have yet to explore everywhere."

"Hey where did Shuu-chan go?" Meruna asks, looking for Kid Akai.

"This place is awesome!" Kid Akai cries. He was running along the treetops at an incredible speed.

"How can he run that fast?" James asks.

"Aren't you gonna join them?" Past Jodie asks Past Akai. "Your future and past self seems relaxing."

Kid Akai suddenly stops. Standing in front of him was a giant demon. It was centipede like and had a lot of legs. The skin was a dark brown. The skin was as hard as metal. The eye sockets were hollow. It had 4 antennas. The tail had a spade-like point. The demon roared.

Kid Akai attempted to kick the demon. The demon's tail lashed at Kid Akai, tossing him to the ground. His abdomen was bleeding. "Shuichi!" Past Gin cried.

"Should I defeat the demon?" Past Akai asks.

"YES!" The group shouts.

Past Akai summons a bow and a quiver of arrows. He draws the bow's string back and aims at the demon. "Ice shot!" He released the arrow. The arrow whizzed through the air. It hit the demon's head but then landed on the ground.

"You really are stupid," Gin says. "That arrow did nothing."

Past Akai snapped his fingers. The demon's body started to freeze in ice. The demon tried to break the ice but it only made it freeze faster. Eventually the demon was fully frozen. Kid Akai limped back to the group. "I shouldn't keep my guard down," He says.

Past Akai turns to Gin. "You said it did nothing?"

More of the demons appeared. There were at least 5 of them. They all roared. It was an inhuman roar. Akai awoke. He exhales one giant fireball and it hit the demons, instantly turning them into ashes. Akai looks to the group. "You want to head to Beika?"

"Let's head there," Past Akai agrees.

XXX

Akai opens a portal and they all enter. They were in the Kudo Mansion. Akai dyed his hair strawberry-blond and slid on some glasses and a voice changer. "I think I saw you before," Jodie said.

"I bumped into you at Teito Department store to stop you from chasing after Bourbon," Subaru says. "That was my idiot brother in disguise."

The closet door bursts open. Standing there was Masumi Sera. She held a voice recorder. "Ah ha!" She said. "You are Shuu-nii!"

"Masumi," Past Akai says. "How can he be your brother when I am right here?"

"Time portals," Sera answered. "You're from the past."

"Damn it I forgot she believed in those," Past Akai mutters.

"So admit it!" Sera ordered. "Admit that you are Shuu-nii!"

"I admit nothing," Subaru says.

Sera then began to cry. "I miss Shuu-nii!"

"You can't make me admit it," Subaru says.

Sera continued wailing. "I want my big brother back!"

"Still not admitting it," Subaru repeats.

Sera continued crying. "Shuu-nii! Shuu-nii! I want Shuu-nii back!"

"Fine, fine," Subaru sighs. "I'm Shuichi Akai. Now stop crying,"

Sera stops crying and gave Subaru a big hug. "But seriously, you're hair does not look good in pink."

"Yeah, yeah," Subaru says.

Sera sees Gin. "Otou-san!" She gives Gin a big hug. "How long was that case?"

"What case?" Gin asks. "Masumi, I have no idea what case you are talking about."

"Instead of telling her that you died," Subaru says. "We told her that you were on a case."

"He _died_!" Sera exclaimed. "But he is right here!"

"He was in a burning warehouse and was assumed to have died," Subaru says.

"It's a surprise that Gin has a family," Vermouth says. "He's a cold hearted and bloodthirsty assassin after all."

"So what's with all the other people?" Sera asks.

"Time portals like you said," Past Akai said. "And what's worse is that there is a war raging."

"What war?" Sera asks. "None of the countries are at war at the moment."

"The war between Dragonians and Ravonians," Subaru answers.

"By the way, Shuu-nii," Sera says. "Have you seen the Detective Boys?"

"No," Subaru replies. "Though, they said they would stop by today but I haven't seen them."

"Ran-chan didn't see them either," Sera says. "You think they got kidnapped?"

A dagger was thrown at the group. They dodged it and it hit the wall. They looked to the assailant but found none. They then noticed a paper was attached to the dagger. Kid Akai took it. It was written in symbols. Subaru translated it:

When the clock frowns,  
Blood will be shed  
Meet me at M. L.  
Unless you want them to be all red  
We will battle it out  
And see who wins  
So be prepared Dragonix,  
From Raven


	4. Detective Conan Clash Against Raven

Detective Conan Clash Against Raven

Title: Detective Conan Clash Against Raven  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Original  
Summary: The Detective Boys are kidnapped by Raven. Now Akai must save them but must decipher the code first. But there is also a time limit. Can they make it in time?

_ A dagger was thrown at the group. They dodged it and it hit the wall. They looked to the assailant but found none. They then noticed a paper was attached to the dagger. Kid Akai took it. It was written in symbols. Subaru translated it:_

_When the clock frowns,  
Blood will be shed  
Meet me at M. L.  
Unless you want them to be red  
We will battle it out  
And see who wins  
So be prepared Dragonix,  
From Raven_

Past Akai copied the English version of the note onto a piece of paper while Subaru dyed his hair black. "We need to decipher this code," James says.

"When the clock frowns," Kid Akai read. "Clock, clock,"

"Frown," Past Akai mutters.

"It's at 8:20," Akai deduces.

"But it's already 9:20 AM," Jodie looked at her watch.

"In Dragonia," Akai explains. "8:20 is 16:40. Simplify it and it comes out to 4:40 PM."

"Blood will be shed," Sera says. "So he's planning on killing them if we don't make it in time."

"Meet me at M. L.," Past James says. "What is M. L.?"

"There isn't a place called M. L. in Dragonia," Kid Akai says. "Is there?"

"No," Past Akai says. "M. L. is somewhere in Japan."

"Maybe we can communicate with them with the badges," Akai says.

"We don't _have _badges," Past Jodie says. "How are we supposed to communicate with them?"

"We ask Professor Agasa for some spare," Akai answers.

XXX

Akai knocked on the door. Professor Agasa answered it, "Oh—are you related to Subaru-kun? You look a lot like him. What can I help you with?"

"Do you have any spare Detective Badge?" Akai asks. "The Detective Boys got kidnapped."

Professor Agasa leads the group to the living room. Haibara enters the room with a cup of coffee. She dropped it at sight of them. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. Professor Agasa sees her. "Oh Ai-kun, these people are looking for the Detective Boys. They say that the Detective Boys were kidnapped!" Haibara didn't answer. "Ai-kun?"

Gin looked up from his magazine. "Sherry?"

Haibara then growled, "What are you doing here, _Gin_?"

"Not here to kill you that's for sure," Gin muttered. "I didn't even know you were still alive! And you're in the body of a child? I guess that's how you escaped."

Haibara then glared at Akai. "I still won't forgive you for causing the death of Oniisan."

Akemi came forth. "I'm still alive, Shiho,"

Haibara runs and gives Akemi a hug. "I missed you Oniisan! How are you alive?"

"Cloning," Akemi answers. "I still can't believe Dai-kun actually managed to create a cloning machine."

"So why are you guys here?" Haibara asks.

"They need spare Detective Badges," Professor Agasa informs. "They say that the Detective Boys were kidnapped." Professor Agasa handed a bunch of Detective Badges to the group.

"Come in Conan-kun," Akai said. "Come in,"

"Akai-san," Conan responded.

"Where are you guys?" Akai asks.

"We are near a lake," Genta says.

"The lake is big and blue," Mitsuhiko adds.

"We are in between warehouses," Ayumi said.

"We are—" Conan was interrupted by static.

"I'm guessing the L stands for Lake," Past Gin says. "But what about the M?"

Akai takes his computer and searches up nearby lakes. "We have 2 lakes: Marsala and Meitantei. I have a feeling it is Marsala Lake."

"Why?" Gin asks.

"Raven isn't just the leader of the Ravonian Empire," Akemi says. "He's also the boss of the Organization."

"So that's why he is feared," Vermouth says. "He's not even human!"

"Let's get going," Kid Akai declares.

XXX

The group has to walk all the way to Marsala Lake. "I have an ominous feeling about this," Akai said.

"Why don't you just run ahead?" Jodie asks.

"I want to save my strength when battling Raven," Akai answers.

The group reached Marsala Lake. They searched in between the warehouses. But all they found was another note. Akai translated it:

It looks like you made a mistake my friend,  
I'll make it so the time is ten,  
But not the Dragonian Time,  
The Earth Time is when,  
I will slaughter the kids,  
If you do not show up,  
And I also left you a present,  
Tick, tock, tick, tock,

The note transformed into a bomb. There was only 30 seconds. Akai crushed with his bare hands. The bomb was destroyed. "Ten o'clock is only 15 minutes away," Past James said. "But Meitantei Lake is half an hour away. We'll never make it in time!"

"He's trying to tire me out by forcing me to run," Akai gritted his teeth. "Damn! How can I be so stupid?"

A loud growl was heard. They turned to see a demon. The demon was big and bear-like. It was three times the size of a full grown bear. The fur was a dark purple. The eye sockets were hollow. The tail was long and like a spiked mace. There were long claws on the paws. The demon roared. "Akai get going," Gin says. "We'll hold off this guy,"

"You sure?" Akai asks.

Gin looks to Akai. He had a smirk. "Trust me, we'll deal with him. Now go; you're wasting time!"

XXX

Akai transformed into a wolf and dashed away. He was running his fastest. _How can I be stupid enough to fall for that? Of course I'd choose the one with the name of alcohol! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Akai started to slow down from exhaustion. _Damn! I couldn't save Oscar and am I not going to be able to save the Detective Boys?_

__Akai continued running. _I can't stop! I'll save the Detective Boys too! _He then ran faster than he's ever run before. He made it to Meitantei Lake. There was only 5 minutes left and there were 20 warehouses he had to search. Akai quickly ran through each alley. He found the Detective Boys. He transformed into human form. "Guys," Akai called.

"Akai-san!" Conan exclaimed.

Akai untied the Detective Boys. "Behind you!" Ayumi cried.

A blade was held to Akai's neck. Akai glanced behind him. Raven was standing there with an evil smirk. "I'm surprised you made it, Dragonix,"

"Was it necessary to kidnap innocent children?" Akai demands. "Answer me! They have nothing to do with this!"

"They were bait to draw you out," Raven said. "I would have really killed them if you hadn't come in time. Have you noticed something about this terrain?"

Akai glanced around. "We're near a large body of water,"

"And dragons are weak against water," Raven adds. "So basically you stand no chance against me. Why don't you join me instead and we'll rule all the worlds together?"

"Never," Akai growled. He turns to the kids. "Get to safety," The Detective Boys nodded and ran. Akai stood up. "Let's settle this war once and for all,"

"Agreed," Raven's grinned got even bigger.

XXX

"Shit!" Gin swore as he dodged the swipe of the demon's tail. "How much longer, Akai?"

Past Akai was charging an orb of energy. It was taking some time. "It's taking longer than usual because of the warehouse's structure!"

Kid Akai was firing small fireballs at the demon. The others were shooting at it. It looked as if it had no effect. Past Akai then gave up on the energy blast and converted the small orb to his hand. His hand was surrounded by flames. He swiped his hand. "Flaming Claw Strike Attack!" Flames that were crescent-shape hit the demon. The demon stumbled back.

"Try another attack," Jodie suggests.

"My arm is paralyzed for thirty seconds," Past Akai informs. "And it'll take time to charge another Flame Claw."

The demon got up and roared. The group was blown to the back of the warehouse. The demon took a few steps forwards. Past Akai got up. He exhaled a giant fireball. The fireball hit the demon. The demon turned to ashes. "Why didn't you do that before?" Meruna asks.

"It takes up energy," Past Akai informs. "And I don't want to use too much since it'll weaken future me for a while."

"Let's head towards Meitantei Lake," Kid Akai says.

XXX

Akai was surrounded by flames. When the flames disappeared, his appearance was different. He had 2 big red wings. He had a tail that was trident-like at the end. His skin was a bit darker. His eyes were red-green. His teeth and nails were sharper. Akai's hair was messier and had been tinted red. He wielded a sword. The sword was pure red.

Akai charged at Raven. Raven jumped and was in mid air above the lake. Akai took flight and charged once more at Raven. This time, it grazed Raven's cheek. Raven simply wiped the blood away. "That's just a scratch,"

Akai fired a flamethrower. It only singed part of Raven. Akai quickly got behind Raven and slashed at him. Raven laughed and kicked him away to the lake shore. The Detective Boys were there. The others had caught up. Blood was trickling from Akai's mouth.

"Shuu," Jodie said. "Are you alright?"

Akai ignored her. He stood back up. Raven noticed the group. He was quick and took Akemi. He appeared above the lake. "You're a weakling," Raven said. Then he impaled Akemi's chest. He then let Akemi drop.

Akai's eyes widened. A red energy surrounded Akai. His eyes became red and slitted. His ears became pointier. His teeth became very sharp. His nails were now half inch long claws. His wings grew bigger and had spikes at the ends. Instead of the trident tip at the end of the tail, there were two flaps. Akai also grew 2 black horns. His hair was completely red. His skin was red. His sword was blood red.

Akai roared. It was a monstrous roar. There was no sign of Akai in it. Akai quickly flew and caught Akemi right before she landed in the lake. He flew back to shore and put Akemi down. Then he charged at Raven.

XXX

Past Akai and Kid Akai ran to Akemi's side. They put their hands on the wound. Their hands began to glow a bright blue. The others joined them. "Oniisan," Haibara said.

"She'll be alright," Past Akai assures.

"What's with Akai?" Gin asks.

"Berserk Mode," Past Akai answers. "You don't want to go near him. He'll attack anyone he sees. That happens when really angered. But the good thing is that his speed and strength are enhanced. But another bad thing is he'll just attacks recklessly."

XXX

Raven underestimated Akai's speed and his rib was struck. Raven pulled away. A dark purple light surrounded him. His eyes were darker and slitted. His hair was mid-back length and pure black. He had two big feathered wings. His nails became talons.

Raven charged at Akai. Akai got behind Raven and tore off one of his wings. "Gah!" Raven cried in pain.

Akai then slashed Raven's back. Raven then got angry. "Kurōn," He recites. Multiple Ravens appeared. They charged black energy. "Gurētoreivunbīmu!" They fired the attack at Akai.

Akai was hit. Akemi had just regained conscious to see Akai fall into the depths of Meitantei Lake. Raven laughed, "Now that Dragonix is out of the way, I'll rule the world!"


	5. Detective Conan Dragonix Forever

Detective Conan Dragonix Forever

Title: Detective Conan Dragonix Forever  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Detective Conan Clash Against Raven  
Summary: A year had passed since Akai's death and Past Akai had become the current leader of Taiko. They still weren't in their right time periods yet. Taiko does one final clash against the Ravonian Empire.

A year had passed since Shuichi Akai had died. Past Akai is now the current leader of Taiko. The group still couldn't go back to their own time periods. Most of Japan had been destroyed. Taiko has been protecting as many people as they can.

"I can't believe Shuu is really dead," Jodie sobbed.

"Shuu-nii," Sera cried. "I really miss him."

"If I could, I'd rewrite history," Past Akai says. "I'd have gotten stronger."

XXX

Gin was lying on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. "Shuichi," He whispered. "I really am a bad father. I couldn't protect you." Tears started to stream down Gin's cheeks. "I was only throwing people off track that I actually cared about you. I love you, Shuu-chan."

Gin sat up. He noticed a box was on his desk. He took it. There was a card attached to it. It read:

Dear Otou-san,

I'm sorry for threatening at you. I knew you were only acting. I just decided to go with the act. I was working on a Taikonizer. It is custom made to suit your style of fighting. I hope you accept my apology. I'll love you always, Otou-san.

From,  
Shuu-chan

"Shuu-chan…" Gin whispered. "You don't have to apologize; I'm the one that needs to." Gin opened the box. It was a silver Taikonizer. It came with a pamphlet that explained how it works. Gin quickly read through it.

XXX

"All operatives report to the meeting room," Past Akai's voice announces.

Gin wiped away the tears. He strapped the Taikonizer on and slid on his uniform. He joined the others in the meeting room. Everyone had gathered. "We are going to fight one last battle," Past Akai declares. "This is the final battle. It will determine the fate of the rest of Earth. If we win, Earth will be safe. If we lose, Earth is doomed."

XXX

The group all went to the battlefield. They encountered many demons along the way. But they destroyed them all. They came to the Ravonian Empire. "Raven!" Past Akai shouted. "Come out and fight!"

"Fight us!" Kaku shouted.

"We demand justice!" Aire yelled.

"We want revenge for all those you killed!" Gin shouted.

The gates flew open. Raven stood there. "Well, well," Raven said. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"No but we'll fight till the end!" Past Akai shouts. "We'd rather die that become your slaves!"

"Then let the battle begin," Raven declares.

XXX

"Beretta M9 Mechanize," Gin says. Gin's silver Taikonizer transformed into a Beretta M9. But the only difference was that it was futuristic looking. He fired a plasmatic blast at Raven. As the smoke cleared, he found that it had no effect.

Past Akai got into his demonic mode. He and Raven engaged in battle while the others dealt with the demons. The Taikans were losing badly. Raven was just too powerful. Everyone except Gin was unconscious. Gin attempted to continue fighting. He tried to shoot at Raven. Raven was unaffected. Raven holds Gin's collar. "You know, Gin, you could have served by my side. But you had to go and actually care for the wellbeing of your son. Now you'll be eliminated."

Raven prepared to deliver the coup de grace on Gin. But a shout caught their attention, "Let my father go!" Both turned to who it was and was shocked.

His hair was red and mid-back length. His eyes were red and slitted. His scleras were black. His ears were pointed. His teeth were sharp fangs. His nails were sharp claws. He had two big wings that had spikes at the end. His tail had two flaps at the end instead of the normal trident-like end. His skin was like a dragon's and was red. He had a pair of two black horns.

His sword and armor were also different. His armor had become red-silver. There was a skull in the torso plate. His sword was a bit thicker and longer. The hilt was pure black. The blade was a dark blood red color. There was a chain that bound the sword at his left arm. The guard resembled two pure white skeletal dragon wings.

"H…H…How the hell are you alive?" Raven stammered. "You died a year ago!"

Raven threw Gin to the ground. He was gasping for air. "Sh…Shuu…ichi…"

Akai didn't answer. He glared at Raven. Raven then said, "Let's see how well you are in battle. I hope you've gotten stronger in the past year."

XXX

Akai jumped into the air and took flight. Raven followed suit. Akai exhaled a fireball. But the fireball was like the others. It wasn't orange-yellow. It was pure red and it was smaller. Raven didn't think it could hold that much power so he didn't bother to dodge. But he was wrong. The fireball caused Raven to be thrown to the ground.

Raven quickly got up. "That was pretty good," He commented. "How about this: Join me and I'll let you and your family live."

"I'll never join you," Akai says. "I swear on my life!"

"What about the life of Gin?" Raven held his blade against Gin's throat.

Akai gritted his teeth. "Let my father go,"

"Or else what?" Raven asks. "You're in a position to be telling me what to do."

Before Raven could finish off Gin, Akai got behind Raven. His left leg was covered in flames. He kicked Raven before he could react and Raven was thrown back. Raven glared at his foe. "You're dead meat, Silver Bullet." Purple flames surrounded the Ravonian.

The flames disappeared. His eyes were darker and slitted. His hair was mid-back length and pure black. He had two big feathered wings. His nails became talons. He was surrounded by a purple aura that was shaped like a raven. The raven made a loud cry.

Raven laughed. "This is my ultimate form! You can never defeat me!"

Akai took off his left glove. This revealed, on the back of his hand, a dragon symbol in black ink. "Shinseina āto: Kyūkyoku no ryū!" The symbol began to glow. A bright red aura surrounded Akai. Then it took the form of a dragon. The dragon was bigger than the raven. The dragon roared.

XXX

Akai and Raven's blades clashed. They clashed multiple times. On one of the clashes, a crack formed on Raven's blade. Raven was shocked. Akai took the chance and got behind him. "Ryu Kuro!" His claws began to glow and grew longer. Akai slashed Raven's back.

"Gah!" Raven stumbled forward but got back up quickly. "You'll pay!"

Akai continuously slashed at Raven's back. It was as if he wasn't trying to kill him, but trying to immobilize him. Akai overused Ryu Kuro. He couldn't use his arm. _Damn it! My arm is paralyzed for a full minute! I don't have time to spare!_

Raven noticed. He smiled as he made his way to Akai. He formed a ball of water and threw it at Akai. Akai was hit. The ball grew and engulfed Akai. Akai was struggling to breathe. _It's no use! I'm going to die! _

Raven's smirk grew big. But then he clutched the sides of his head. "Gaaaah!" A voice shouted. "Get out of my body Raven!" Raven's hair turned blue. His eyes became teal.

Oscar was in control. He noticed Akai, still struggling to breathe. He released the spell. Akai fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He sat up and coughed up water. Oscar ran to his side. "Shuichi, kill me,"

"What!?" Akai exclaimed.

"Quickly!" Oscar pleaded. "Do it while I'm in control!"

Akai picked up his sword. Tears were streaming down his face. He then impaled Oscar's heart. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Oscar,"

A smile spread across Oscar's face as blood trickled down from them. "Be a good king…Shuichi…" He then turned into ashes.

XXX

Gin made his way to Akai. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Akai answers. "Don't tell anyone that I'm alive yet. I want to mourn alone."

"I understand," Gin says.

XXX

A week later was Akai's birthday. "If only Shuu was here," Jodie said. "It is also his birthday."

"I was a great hero," Past Akai says.

"I still am," A voice interrupted. They turned to see Akai. "I'm still alive ya know."

"Shuu!" Jodie cried. She hugged him tightly.

"Shuu-nii!" Sera also hugged Akai.

"Dai-kun!" Akemi hugged him too.

"Oi, oi," Akai said. "Enough with the hugs!"

"They all thought you were dead," Gin reminds.

"Before I die from hugs," Akai says. "Let's celebrate my birthday.

XXX

After hours of celebrating, Akai called the time travelers to the meeting room. "I can send you guys back," Akai announces. "But…it will be as if this never happened. It is the original time. So from this time, we would go to a year ago."

"That means we won't know that Gin is actually Otou-san," Past Akai says.

"Don't worry," Gin assures. "When it comes to the final battle of the Organization, I will backstab the Organization and reveal my identity!"

Akai recited some words and a bright light engulfed everyone.


End file.
